starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Planet Classification
Dry - 1 Arid - A Dry, rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. The dust covered terrain consists largely of mesas and canyons. Forests can be found in the more temperate polar regions, but vegetation is otherwise scarce. Atacama - B Cold, dry, rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Extreme altitude peaks cause rain shadows for most of the planet, and salt flats and arid valley make up most of the level land. Hydrosphere is in a few lakes and mountain springs. Desert - C Dry, rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Precipitation and major bodies of surface water are relatively rare. Significant temperature variations between day and night cycles. Vegetation is scarce, but even moderate precipitation can make the desert bloom. Dune - D A hot and dry rocky planet with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Seas of sand dunes cover a considerable portion of the surface. Hydrosphere is mainly in underground aquifers that rise up in oasis and mountain springs. Mediterranean - E Dry, rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Hydrosphere supports several large inland seas, which is surrounded by sparse vegetation and shrubs. The areas inland are hot and arid as a terrain norm. Oasis - F Rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Hydrosphere only supports one large body of water which has a band of vegetation around it. Rain barely reaches the inland desert that covers the majority of the planet. Prairie - G Rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Seasonal hydrosphere with a single great landmass with large inland seas. Dry summers are contrasted by cold, harsh winters. Mesa - H Hot, dry, rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Great plateaus and mesas are common around the equator. With cooler forested polar regions. Hydrosphere is mostly in large rivers that have cut canyons with vegetation covering riverbeds. Savanna - I Rocky world dominated by dry, arid plains covered by a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. The small hydrosphere allows for brief wet seasons, but aside from a few ubiquitous grasses, vegetation is largely concentrated around shallow oases. Steppe - J Dry, rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. This semi-arid grassland has rolling hills and plains covering much of the surface. While almost no trees grow on this world, the amount of rainfall can support shrubs and grasses. Wet - 2 Atoll - A An ocean planet with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Shallow lagoons, coral reefs and tropical islands make up the majority of this planet, with warm temperatures supporting a very large biosphere. Cascadian - B Sub temperate mountainous world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere consisting of coastal forests and towering mountain ranges. An active, stormy, hydrosphere with strong differences between snowy winters and short warmer summers. Continental - C Rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Active and stable hydrosphere. Great land masses are separated by oceans, with large climate variations depending on latitude and precipitation. Crag - D Cold, rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere and a significant hydrosphere. Oceans and polar ice caps cover more than 90% of the surface, with rugged scattered islands dotting its surface. There is an abundance of volcanic and geothermal activity which supports marine ecosystems. Forest - E Rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Active and stable hydrosphere. Great land masses are almost completely covered in mega-flora forests. Ocean - F Rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere and a sifnigicant hydrosphere. Oceans cover more than 90% of the surface, with scattered islands making up the remaining percentage. Retinal - G Rock world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Active and stable hydrosphere with great land masses that are separated by oceans. Plant life is retinaldehyde-based instead of chlorophyll-based giving the planet a distinctive purple hue. Swamp - H A humid wet world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Most of the planet is covered in shallow seas with very little land above sea level. Jungles extended for hundreds of miles beyond the shores of the few existing islands. Hydrosphere is strong and stable and supports a great abundance of plant and animal life. Tropical - I Humid, rocky world with a thick nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Seasons with significant precipitation are interchanged with drier periods. Most landmasses are covered in dense vegetation. Tepui - J Mountainous, rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Hydrosphere is mostly in love altitude seas, which cause considerable fog and cloud cover. In the higher altitudes, standing water is rare and most plant life relies on the mist and fog. Cold - 3 Alpine - A Mountainous world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Snow covers the mountaintops and frozen-over lakes dot the valleys. While the planet experiences minimal seasonal variations, the still liquid water beneath the frozen surface of the lakes is enough to sustain some hardy vegetation. Antarctic - B Frigid, rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Hydrosphere is mostly frozen, with diamond dust being as common as snow. While winds can reach speeds of over 250kn per hour in the winter months, life can be found in isolated pockets under sea ice, in caves and in protected valleys. Arctic - C Frigid, rocky worlds with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. The poles are big, and significant water deposits can be found permanently frozen as glacial ice. However the planet experiences seasonal variations and the equatorial band is covered in vegetation. Bog - D Cold, muddy world with a thick nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Seasonal variation is limited with significant precipitation. Most landmasses are covered in dense vegetation. Boreal - E A rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. This planet has a subarctic climate, with very large temperature range between seasons, but the long and cold winter is the dominant feature. Boreal forests cover the planets warmer latitudes, with tundra and ice near the poles. Frigid - F Frigid, rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Precipitation is low and major bodies of surface water are rare. Even in the day time average temperatures are often well below freezing. Glacial - G Frigid, icy world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. While water deposits can be found frozen as glacial ice most of the year, summer months have significant melt and snow is quite common. Geothermal activity causes permanent holes in the ice and helps support an abundance of marine life under the thick surface ice. Mycelium - H A cold rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Myceilical and fungal life rule the ecosystem of this planet. Vast areas of the planet are covered in mushroom forests and cave systems. Snow - I Frigid, rock world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Currently experiencing a significant ice-age, most of the planet is covered in glaciers. The Equatorial band is covered by thick temperate forests. Tundra - J Cold and rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Permafrost covers most of the surface except for the more temperate equatorial regions. A stable biosphere exists but vegetation is mostly limited to mosses and lichens. Rare - 4 Ammonia - A Rocky world with a nitrogen-ammonia atmosphere. This planet’s variable gas is ammonia. With much higher atmospheric pressure that most terrestrial planets, the ammonia hydrosphere is stable. Aquatic - B A rocky world with nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere and a significant hydrosphere. 100% of the world's surface is covered in oceans. Ash - C Rock world with a nitrogen-carbon dioxide-sulfur dioxide atmosphere. Although this young world has cooled from its molsten past, it still has considerable seismic and volcanic activity. The atmosphere on this planet is toxic to most creatures. Asteroid - D Larger stellar bodies such as asteroids, meteroids or planetoids, which lack and atmosphere. Bioluminescent - E A tropical rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Exotic but non-toxic particles in the atmosphere cause almost constant cloud cover on this world. Despite this, due to the greenhouse effect and geothermal activity, life thrives on the surface. Almost all of the flora and fauna exhibit bioluminescent traits. Broken - F Usually broken due to variable gravity distortions or something of equal, destructive force, these worlds are long since dead and have been stripped of any surface materials by cosmis winds. Cracked - G Having acted as a host to a titanic lifeform or a megascale mining operation, this planet has been left in ruins as much of the worlds mass has departed, leaving a wounded and collapsing planet, leaking atmosphere. Gaia - H An ideal, temperate world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere and a resilient ecosystem. Optimal conditions for all known higher forms of life at different latitudes. Gas - I A non-terrestrial planet with a mixed gas atmosphere which such capacity for variance that speculation is inappropriate. Some sort of volatile hydrosphere usually occurs the closer to the centre of gravity. Geothermal - J Cold, icy planet with tropical rifts that break up the expanses of ice, heated by natural geothermal vents with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Hydrosphere is in melt water and steam rising from vents. Karst - K Rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. With a weak magnetosphere much of the surface of this world is mostly barren karst. Under the surface there is an endless series of cave systems with a rich hydrosphere. Machine - L Rocky world covered with artificial structures. This atmosphere consists mostly of industrial pollutants and is not capable of supporting biological life. Methane - M Rocky world with a nitrogen-methane atmosphere and this planets variable gas is methane. With temperatures around 180 degrees celsius the methane hydrosphere is stable. Primal - N Rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. This young worlds volcanic activity has slowed down giving rise to increasingly complex flora and fauna which has helped create a breathable atmosphere and stabilizing hydrosphere. Radiotrophic - O Rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. High levels of radioactivity has mutated the life on this planet, which now uses radiosynthesis to convert gamma radiation into energy. Retinal - P Rock world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Active and stable hydrosphere with great land masses that are separated by oceans. Plant life is retinaldehyde-based instead of chlorophyll-based giving the planet a distinctive purple hue. Shattered - Q Injured by a cataclismic event, this world has been torn apart down to its core. Leaving a debris field and pockets of various gases, liquids and other such valuables. Super Habitable - R A rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. Due to its large size, this planet retained many of its gases while forming, therefore, has a denser atmosphere with an average temperature of around 25 degrees celsius. This has also had the effect of decreasing ocean basin size which encourages marine life. This planet is an ideal candidate to support all forms of life. Tidally Locked - S A rocky world with a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. With the planet tidally locked to its sun, one side of the planet is in constant daylight, while the other is in constant night. A thin habitable zone exists in the twilight region. Constant sunlight and wind make for ideal food and energy generation. Planetary Modifiers #Bleak #Irradiated #Low Quality Minerals #Unstable Tectonics #Weak Magnetic Field #Asteroid Impacts #Atmospheric Hallucinogen #Hazardous Weather #Hostile Fauna #High Gravity #Low Gravity #Wild Storms #Asteroid Belt #Atmospheric Aphrodesiac #Exceptional Quality Minerals #Extensive Moon System #High Quality Materials #Lush #Natural Beauty #Strong Magnetic Fields #Titanic Life